Madame de TARDIS Continued
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Under new management. Madame de Pompadour died in 1764. But what if she didn't? What if, The Doctor took her traveling in the TARDIS before she had supposedly died? Originally Beware the Weeping Angels and all rights go to him and BBC. (10th Doctor/Reinette)
1. Prologue

**This story was original's Beware the Weeping Angels story but stopped writing it out of lack of interesting so he gave asked me to take the reins and I said yes. This will follow the adventures of The Doctor and Reinette. This also my first story that will include romance so bare with me on this. Hope you like and enjoy.**

 **All rights go to BBC and Beware the Weeping Angels.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS, feeling kind of down that Donna didn't say yes to traveling with him but it was her choice and he couldn't change it. He sighed and was about to set the coordinates for another part of London or go to a different planet, when he realized he had saw something in Donna's house that needed his attention. He ran back out to and saw Donna was about to go into her home and she turned around.

"What are you still doing here Spaceman?" Donna asked, with her voice and nickname for him made him laugh.

"What, you didn't miss me?" He asked, which caused Donna to raise her eyebrows. He cleared his voice and said," Well, I was just wondering what that is." He said and pointed to a portrait in her house.

The picture was of a blonde woman from the 18th Century, a woman he was very familiar with and who he thought had died. Madame de Pompadour. Reinette.

"Oh, that's some French woman my grandpa is obsessing over. He has this conspiracy theory saying that she didn't actually die of a disease, like she was to have. Why?" Donna said, while clearly annoyed with her grandpa.

"Oh, I was… just wondering." He said. " Your grandpa, is he in?"

"Just wait a tick, let me check." Donna said.

She ran into the house while leaving The Doctor in his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her because the wound of losing Rose and her being stuck in Pete's World was still fresh but what if this was meant to happen? What if, he met the woman he would spend his life with already?

The Doctor leaned on the TARDIS and had a bright smile on his face and. If Reinette had somehow survived, then he wouldn't be crossing into established events. He could take her to all of time and space. The woman he had felt the most guilty about letting die. Someone who was smart, and could keep up with him.

She sorta reminded him of Leela in way on how she could grasp concepts that would be too advanced for her time period, minus being part of a tribe descended from a crashed Survey Team.

A loud cough brought him out of his thoughts. Donna was standing there, wide eyed, and she looked like was close to have the same smile as him.

"You you, that smile of your is really contagious." Donna told him, causing The Doctor to frown slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Donna rolled her eyes and said," Oi! I was just joking around does humor go over your head?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled and said," Nope!"

"Well, Gramps is here, Doctor." She said, which caused The Doctor to smile even wider.

"Brilliant!" He said and pushed passed her.

"Oi! Rude!" Donna shouted at him, which caused him to reply what Rose had said to him when he had done that.

"Rude and not ginger!"

The Doctor walked into the house and saw Donna's grandpa, Wilf, standing near the portrait. He walked next to him with his hands in his Trench Coat and stared at the woman he cared for.

"How do you suppose she died, if not by disease?" The Doctor asked.

"She very well might have died from a disease, as it had been found in the records that she was sick. But there is a legend, deep in the records that she didn't. That Madame de Pompadour was last seen being carried by a man, before disappearing in a blue box. That would be better to say she died instead of going missing or was kidnapped. If you were to break into her tomb, she would not be buried there. Of course, you would know all about that. Wouldn't you, Doctor?" Wilf said.

For a moment, The Doctor just stared at the painting, before realizing what Wilf had said. He spun around to look at him, but in response, Wilf only held a folder, in which The Doctor took and opened it.

Inside was a rough sketch of the TARDIS. The doors were open, and a sketch of The Doctor carrying Reinette in was shown.

"You're the man in the picture, aren't you Doctor?" Wilf asked. "My Donna told me that you are a Time Traveling alien from outer space. That you took her to the beginning of Earth and back in time for dinner."

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor sighed. "Well, that may be me. Well, that probably is me. Well, that is me from the future. My future at least. The thing about Time Travel is that thing's don't always happen to me in the right order. But I should stop there and head out now. Thanks!" He said and ran out to the TARDIS.

But he poked his head out and saw that Donna and Wilf were standing outside.

"By the way, what day did she disappear?"

"It is said that she disappeared on Christmas 1758." Wilf answered, answered.

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up and did a quick thanks and took off after setting the coordinates.

"Only a couple of months since she last saw me! Alright Old Girl let's see if you got the destination right." The Doctor said.

The TARDIS sent a wave of annoyance at The Doctor and he silently apologized to her. He went to the wardrobe to change, he saw in the picture he was wearing something else. The Doctor soon heard a thud and knew they have arrived and he soon ran outside. Snow was falling to the ground and it created a beautiful look to it but he didn't see Versailles.

He turned out and saw the mansion, and it was beautiful. Trees decorated every window, wreaths hung from every door way, candles lit up the pathway to the mansion. People wearing masks were around and seemed to be enjoying themselves. He guessed a Masquerade Ball was being held and he reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pockets and pulled out a mask and went off.

He flashed his Psychic Paper to the guards who had asked for his invitation and walked inside. He looked around soon saw familiar blonde hair.

Reinette hair was in a bun, her makeup was perfect as always. The red dress she was wearing captured her beautiful figure perfectly. The Green Mask she wore kept her identity hidden from anyone who had never met her personally.

"We have in attendance, Sir Doctor of the TARDIS." The announcer spoke. While most people ignored what he said, some looked and whispered about The Doctor on who he was but one clearly knew who he was.

Reinette spun around to see The Doctor staring at her. He did a small wave and motioned for her to follow him outside. She grinned, and turned to the King. She whispered something to him, and then walked outside with The Doctor following.

When he got outside, he looked around, but couldn't see her. He waited for a moment but jumped when two arms encircled his waist. He turned around and saw Reinette hugging him.

He patted her on the back as she cried. But all of a sudden, her demeanor change and she slapped him.

"Where have you been? I thought you were going to be a couple of minutes?!"

"Women." He muttered while rubbing his cheek. "I'm really sorry Madame. I thought you had died. "

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"6 years from now, the King will say you have died, and will bury an empty coffin in your grave."

"Why did he do that?" She asked.

The Doctor chose to change the topic and said," Never mind that, Madame. Allons-y!" He said and grabbed her hand and took off to the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" She asked. " Also, don't call me Madame. Remember, you can use my name."

"Right. I forgot… we are going inside here." He said as they stopped at the TARDIS.

"Right. A small blue box. That is where you are taking me? Wow, you are moving fast."

The Doctor blushed greatly and said," Uhh… I didn't mean it like that. Just, go inside. I think you'll find this to be fantastic!"

The Doctor watched as Reinette walked up to the twin doors and moved to pull them open.

"Push. I now the sign said 'Pull to Open', but push." He said and she pushed. When she saw the interior, she eyes widened and she gasped.

She took a couple of steps in, before running back outside. She circled the TARDIS, like Rose did, before knocking on the box to make sure it was wood and went back inside.

The Doctor walked in after in with an amused expression and saw her twirling around to look at everything.

"It's bigger on the inside!" She gasped.

"It is, I didn't notice. Wow." The Doctor said sarcastically but still had the amused expression and stood in front of her.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"The is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is my Time Machine. Been helping me for over 700 years."

The Doctor noticed Reinette was hanging onto one of the ledges and said in a concerned voice," Are you ok? Because sometime this place can make people feel, you know."

"I'm fine Sir Doctor. It's just that I have not been feeling well. I'm afraid I will die soon." She said and walked outside and fainted.

"NO!" The Doctor shouted, running out, picked her up and ran back inside the TARDIS to the Med Room. He didn't notice the guards that saw him leave and then he ran back into the Console Room to put the TARDIS in the Time Vortex and went back to the Med Bay.

The Doctor ran scans on her and come to a realization that she did actually have Tuberculosis. The Doctor's must have changed the date in which she was diagnosed to make sure that it was more realistic when she died.

He smirked and knew he shouldn't worry. Tuberculosis was just another cold in the 51st century, and that's where he got his medicine.

The Doctor grabbed a syringe, filled it with Anti-Tuberculosis medicine, and injected it into her. The affect was almost instantaneous. After a couple of seconds Reinette shot up, gasping and took a look of her surroundings.

"What just happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the TARDIs sick bay. You had a deadly disease known as Tuberculosis. Lucky for you, I have a medicine from the 51st Century that cured it. You are no longer dying!" He said happily.

"Really? Thank you, Sir Doctor." She said shocked. She thought that she was going to die. Now, here, her savoir was, telling her she isn't anymore.

"Just The Doctor, no need for the Sir." He waved off the apology. " I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. See all of Time and Space."

"I wanted to come with you a couple of months ago, I still want to come with you now." Reinette said enthusiastically.

The Doctor smiled and said," Great! I know just where to take you. London, 2016, with an added bonus. 258 years in your future."

"I can't wait." She said with a smile.

She swinged off the bed, grabbed The Doctor's hand and shouted," Allons-y!"

The Doctor grinned, also shouting Allons-y, and they ran back to the Console Room. He set the coordinates, told Reinette to hang on, and then went off.

* * *

 **Hope I wrote this to Beware the Weeping Angels expectations and please let me know how I did.**


	2. Modern Sights

**Happy late Memorial Day. I'm really sorry for not updating in a while because I had to deal with the end of school, graduation practice and then graduating from High School. So now it is Summer and I get to write all day if I wanted to and so yay!**

 **All rights go to Beware the Weeping Angels and BBC**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The TARDIS was in motion and The Doctor wanted to surprise Reinette with something first before going to London. The TARDIS soon stopped and The Doctor checked where they were and smiled a little because they were in the right spot.

"Have we stopped Doctor?" Reinette asked.

"Yes we have and I have something to show you before we go to London and it's absolutely brilliant." The Doctor said with a smile and took her hand.

They walked to the doors and The Doctor could see the excitement and curiosity radiating from Reinette.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile that made The Doctor's heart's flutter.

"Right now we are orbiting the Earth from space and it is breathtaking." The Doctor smiled as well and snapped his fingers to open the doors.

Reinette gasped with her eyes widening and looked in awe at what she saw. A giant blue orb was outside that was blue and green with the view breathtaking just like The Doctor had said. The sun was just over the horizon and seemed to light up the entire planet with the oceans a deep blue, the land masses green and some areas were brown with clouds in some areas of the Earth.

She had always seen stars and planets from a Telescope but never imagined actually seeing one so up close and beautiful, and this was all thanks to The Doctor.

The Doctor smiled warmly at the reaction. Reinette had a huge smile plastered at her face and he could see tears forming at her eyes and cleared them and she looked at him. He had always loved the reactions of his companions when they first see new planets, the past and future.

"Words cannot describe how magnificent this is Sir Doctor. Thank you for showing me." She said sniffed and looked out again.

The Doctor chuckled and said," You're quite welcome. Now, let's have some fun and head to the surface."

He closed the doors and went to the Console and typed in new coordinates and pulled the switch. While Reinette walked next to him and still had the view of the Earth still in mind and she wondered what else The Doctor had in store for her.

"I s the new specimen ready?" Dr Declan Carter asked his partner. He really wanted to find out what this egg was and how did it end up in the Thames.

He was always a believer in Extraterrestrial Life and when the Battle of Canary Wharf broke out, he finally had the evidence he needed.

Beforehand, he had started researching possible alien encounters before then, and had come up with some remarkable discoveries. These alien encounters had dated back before Victorian London, even way before England was established.

But one linking factor was always in his research in which he could not figure out what it was. In every encounter, good or bad, a blue box has always been there but was never made until the 1950's.

And with the box, there has always been a description of a man, and or sometimes a companion of his. So far he has come across 12 men who all share the title 'The Doctor'.

"Yes sir." Dr. Chloe Hunt told him, jokingly saying sir. She, like Dr. Carter, has always been interested in alien life. That was how they met. They had been in the exact museum, trying to find signs of extraterrestrial life, when they bumped into each other.

After that, they had a bond that would soon lead them going on a first date. But the peaceful walk in the park turned into a day of running and screaming. They were thrusted into a situation like the ones described in the history books when the ghosts turned into Metal Men and The Doctor and the blue box were there as well.

After that night, the two had become inseparable. They dated for year and years, as Declan was worried that Chloe wouldn't say yes if he proposed. However, they soon met The Doctor during another alien situation.

What was weird was that he had already seemed to know them. He told them he them in his past. Those were his last words to them, before he straightened his bowtie, took his French companion's hand, and whizzed away inside the blue box.

That day, was the day that Declan proposed to Chloe, and they got engaged then. They came to the agreement to not get married until The Doctor came, so they could thank him for helping them get engaged.

"Where is it?" Declan asked, coming back from his flashback.

"Over here." Chloe pointed. What she pointed at shocked Declan. An egg that was slightly bigger than an Ostrich Egg, was colored red with black swirls with red and black dots covering it was supported by a small pedestal with a glass case near it. Upon closer inspection it seemed warmed and it looked like something was alive in there. And Declan knew there was now animal on earth that has ever laid and egg like that.

"Oh, God."

* * *

 **Opening Credits**

The TARDIS zooms down the purple Time Vortex. Eventually, it reaches a crossroads, in which it chooses to go down the left tunnel, entering a reddish-orange color Vortex. Name come flying in the opposite direction of the TARDIS.

 **David Tennant**

 **Sophia Myles**

The names zoom off, and the multicolored Doctor Who emblem twirls into view. It also flies off, and different words appeared.

 **The Racnoss Incursion**

 **By: Thunderstrike16**

* * *

The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably again and Reinette was holding onto the railing again. She laughed as The Doctor was basically laying on the controls, his foot hitting a lever, which stopped the ship.

"Ah, here we are. London 2016. Nothing like a trip to the surface after seeing the brilliant view of the Earth." The Doctor said and was about to step outside when Reinette stopped him.

"I don't know anything about the world I am about to step into. What has happened since my time and what have I missed?" She asked.

The Doctor looked disappointed for a couple of seconds, before jumping up in glee and said," I got it! I will give you my memories of the history, but leave out off any images. That way, you will still be impressed when you step outside these doors."

Without any warning, he bonked his forehead against hers and they both stepped back in pain. Reinette gasped as new knowledge flooded into her mind. She all of a sudden knew everything up to the point of Earth's history of today, but however, she had no idea what anything looked like.

"Ow and wow at the same time, Doctor. What was that?" Reinette asked and rubbed her head a little.

"Oh, just a simple memory transfer. Nothing to it. Well, nothing difficult. Well, not to difficult." He paused for a second. "Actually you know what? I think I should wait a couple of day to use any Telepathy or Mental Connections."

"Do I need a new outfit? Like the one Rose wore?" Reinette asked which caused The Doctor to flinch at Rose's name.

"Yes, actually, you do. Make sure to go to the section labeled, 21st Century Earth.

"And the directions? I don't want to get lost." Reinette asked, having a feeling that the TARDIS expanded for beyond 2 rooms.

"Right. Once you exit the Console Room, take the first left, then the second right. Take the third left, then head straight ahead. Go under the stairs and the bins. The wardrobe is the fifth door on the left." He instructed. A normal person would have not remembered all of that, but Reinette was smart and had an excellent memory.

She left The Doctor, and followed his directions. She came to a halt when she saw the wardrobe itself. There appeared to be no end to the clothes . The racks extended far beyond the edge of her sight. Luckily, right in front of her was a section labeled 'Women, 21st Century Earth'.

She scanned the section before finding the clothes that she liked. As she was used to heavy dresses, she was happy to wear something lighter and looser. Once she got dressed, she found an instruction manual on how to apply 21st Century Make-Up and how to curl her normally straight hair. She has never been able to let her hair down for a while, so she decided to give it a go.

The Doctor was tapping his fingers to a beat of 4, when Reinette came into the Console Room, his jaw dropped. She was absolutely stunning.

Reinette had picked out a light, flowy gold shirt with a blue Denim Jacket over it. She wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black Flats. The Make-Up she wore wa slight, and her hair was curled so that when she walked, it bounced behind her.

So? How do I look?" She asked The Doctor, who was staring at her. His face grew into a wide grin.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He told her honestly.

"You look pretty nice yourself, Doctor." Reinette said. While she was gone, he had put on his light brown Trench Coat over his Pinstripe Suit.

"Thank you, my dear Madame Pompadour."

"Don't call me that. If I must a Madame, I'll be Madame de TARDIS, as you are Sir Doctor of the TARDIS." She insisted. She then grinned and ran out the door. What she saw mad her face light up like when she saw the entire earth for the first time.

They were right outside Southbank Centre, looking out at the Thames River. The moon shined brilliantly down, lighting up the Thames. In the distance, she could see the London eye glowing. The 21st Century technology and architecture was so much than that in the 18th Century. Overall, the sight was breathtaking.

The Doctor leaned against the door of the TARDIS, watching her reaction. Loving the reaction again like she had when she saw the Earth for the first time. It never got old.

"Wow! It's… It's beautiful!" Reinette exclaimed. She would have kept on going, but was interrupted by a conversation from a couple of people nearby.

"It's too dangerous! We need to get more security for when it hatches or get rid of it somehow. Who knows what is inside it." The man said. He wore a lab coat, d was clearly trying very hard to get the woman on his side.

"Yes, I know it is. We'll have the lab properly secured and extra guards. It's going to be locked up and we'll be safer." The woman was also wearing the lab coat, and her engagement ring was glittering in the moonlight.

"I guess you're right." The man said and looked down. "But, we must be careful, we don't know what will come out and what will it do."

Reinette glanced over to The Doctor, who was now trying to eavesdrop, abandoning his original position.

"Trouble?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor said with great enthusiasm.

They followed the couple to the Museum of London. There, they crept in the shadows, hiding from sight. When the couple stopped, they were in some kind of lab with other scientists and also guards. And in the center was an egg that was bigger than any egg Reinette had ever seen and it was colored in black and red.

"Oh, no." The Doctor whispered in fear.

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"It's an alien egg. From a Racnoss."

* * *

 **I added the part with them seeing the Earth to add something to pop. I thought Reinette would have loved to see that.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. The Racnoss Incursion

**Sorry for the long wait. I had other projects to work on but I finally go the 3rd chapter up. And today was awesome for me too because I saw the President and his family today! They were heading to Yosemite and stopped at my town to switch Aircraft and it was really awesome.**

 **Also, to everyone affected in what happened in Orlando... you must stay strong and the entire Country and the world is grieving for you and have your back. All of our prayers go out to you. #OrlandoStrong and #OrlandoUnited**

 **I don't own anything. All content is Beware the Weeping Angels and BBC.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Reinette looked at The Doctor with a worried expression as he looked at the egg in fear and it was starting get to her as well. She held his hand and he seemed to calm down a little.

"Doctor, what is a Racnoss?" She asked.

"Aliens, oldest beings in the universe. Humanoid Spiders that became nearly extinct during the Dark Times in the early stages of the Universe. I fought against the Empress recently and managed to destroy the eggs and her before they could wreaked havoc around the world and potentially invest the Universe." He said in a distant voice.

"But, why? Surely they would have listened to reason and not cause harm." Reinette argued.

The Doctor gave her a somber look and said," We can't, they are always hungry and this is a great place for it to eat and if it's a female then she could reproduce millions of eggs and could hatch at any time. If they do then… the human race will be no more and the Racnoss could also soon take their place back into the Universe. So there is no other way but to get rid of it."

The Doctor finished with a serious look but turned to guilt when he saw the look of fear on Reinette's face and he was about to apologize for it when she suddenly got a look of determination on her face that faltered a little and said.

"I understand Doctor, I wish we could save it but you seem to have experience with this. Let's go then." She said.

"Alright, let's see if we can try the direct approach, we pretend to a big shot scientist and his assistant. We tell them we have orders to move it to somewhere else. How does that sound?" The Doctor said excitedly.

Reinette giggled and said," Sounds good."

"Ok… put the egg on the perch and get that MRI and X-Ray Machine so we can see what is inside. Make sure to keep it upright and stable." Dr. Carter told an assistant.

"Yes sir." He said.

"I got the measurements for the egg. The Length is 16.8 cm while the width is 13.8. Which is slightly bigger than a normal Ostrich Egg." Dr. Hunt said in fascination.

"Well no Ostrich laid this thing. When the Police found it in the Thames it felt warm and something was inside of this thing. But what?" Dr. Carter said and gazed at it.

"We may have discovered a new species. We must tread carefully if it hatches." Dr Hunt said.

"Yes m'am." Declan said with a fake salute and wink.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes and giggled a little and said," Start the tests when everyone is ready."

"Hold on a mo!" Shouted a voice.

Everyone looked at the entrance to the lab to see a man and a woman walk in. The man had walked in and had somewhat of a childish grin and had a relaxed demeanor to him and dressed in a suit and had an Overcoat.

While the woman next to him dressed stylish and was beautiful. Dr. Hunt told herself to ask her where she had gotten her clothing from later. But she also had good posture that suggested she could have come from a wealthy family but she was also looking around in awe as if she hadn't seen any of the things in the lab before and she guessed she was semi-right.

"What the? Who are you? This is for authorized personnel only." Carter said sternly.

"Don't worry Dr. John Smith and his lovely assistant Reinette Smith. We have clearance to come here." The Doctor said and held up his Psychic Paper.

"Reinette Smith?" Reinette whispered with a smirk.

"Uh, best that I can come up with." The Doctor whispered back with a small blush.

"Sure, Doctor." She said with a small smile.

"Yes… it checks out. Just what are you doing here?"

"We are here to take over your examination of the egg right there. And we will take it to one of our facilities."

Declan gave him a scrutinizing look and said," Under who's authority?"

"The Board of Directors authority. And don't worry, they will give you compensation." Reinette said.

"Very nice." The Doctor praised her silently.

"Oh… but let us take the scans first before you take it. We have them warmed up."

"Fine. Go on ahead then." The Doctor said.

Lucky for him he knew that when a Racnoss egg was laid it would take 3 months to develop and hatch and considering the late Empress laid them recently they were safe. He had told Reinette that while they planned how to get the egg.

"Good then. Alright everyone stand back and the machines do the work. Dr. Smith, give our regards to the Board when you leave." Dr. Hunt said.

"Quite right, too." He said and felt a pain in hearts when he said it.

"Good, scans shall be up in a minute." Dr. Carter said.

"Does that woman seem familiar to you?" Chloe asked.

"What?"

"Reinette Smith, she seems familiar but I can't remember why."

Declan took a glance at The Doctor and Reinette, who were silently conversing about something. He had to agree with his Fiancée, she did look familiar but couldn't remember why.

"Now that you mention it, she does but Dr. Smith doesn't. Should we ask?"

"We have time before the scans finish so lets try." She said and they casually walked closer to them.

They didn't seem to notice them when they talked about something which they caught snippets of it with 'Racnoss', 'Universe', 'Madame', 'Sir' and 'Doctor'?

Both scientists looked at each other in shock. The man and woman in the room was The Doctor and his blonde companion or Reinette. They felt ecstatic that The Doctor had returned again, even though this was a different Doctor in which they semi knew. But they were also confused with why they were here and pretending to be scientists, unless they were actually scientists.

But they had to make sure if it was really him just in case.

"Excuse me Dr. Smith, are you The Doctor?" Chloe asked.

The Doctor and Reinette looked at them with shocked expressions for second but masked it with confusion and he said.

"No, who's that?"

They both looked at each other with Declan saying," Come now Doctor, we've met someone by your title who looked different with a strange sense in attire, a large chin and had your friend there with him."

The Doctor looked confused for a second, had a look of realization and said, "Oh, yep, that was me… or is going to be me in the future but can't know too much about my future. Now then, yes, I'm The Doctor and this is Madame de Pompadour or Reinette and what you have there is a hostile Alien egg."


	4. The Racnoss Incursion (2)

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had writers block on this and was working on other projects. Here is the new chapter.**

 **Thanks to the people who have favorited and followed and left a review. And please take the time to check out my other work.**

 **All rights go to BBC and Beware the Weeping Angels.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Both scientists looked at The Doctor in disbelief, even though they were thrilled to see a man who may be The Doctor but they were confused about what he said about the egg and they didn't say word until Dr. Hunt broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but, an alien egg?" Chloe said in disbelief.

"Yep. Humanoid Spider called Racnoss, nasty things. Right there. Being scanned." The Doctor said and pointed at it.

"Well Doctor, first, it's a pleasure to see you again, I think. Last time we met another person with the same name as you, but had the most ridiculous fashion and he was with your lady friend." Dr. Carter said and looked Reinette.

The Doctor furrowed his brows in confusion, then had a look of realization and said," Oh, yeah that was me. Or is going to be me… never mind, forget it. So what do you say?" The Doctor said.

Both scientists looked at each other and knew they should give The Doctor the egg, even though they were told to examine it themselves but he said the egg was still alive and would cause harm when hatched, and they knew if they refused they would be the ones who would cause all the harm that could come when it hatched.

Declan sighed and said," Very well Doctor, we'll give you the egg and the scan's if you want them. But if our bosses come and ask about it? What will we do?"

"Oh, Reinette and I will talk to them and say we're from UNIT and have taken over the observations and what not." The Doctor waved off.

"Yes and you have our word." Reinette said with a nod.

"Very well then and also, why did he call you Madame de Pompadour? I've read she was from the 18th Century and disappeared on a December night."Dr. Hunt said.

Reinette had a shocked expression and said," Oh, I don't think he said that."

"You sure? We thought-"

The Doctor butted in and said, "It's not that important, now, are those scans done for it?"

"Yes Doctor, Masterson, get all the data and prepare the egg for transport." Dr. Carter said to an intern.

"Yes sir." He said.

Masterson retrieved the data, handed it to a one of the security personnel and soon began preparing the egg for transport. When he had first seen it, he had a really bad feeling about it and how there could be an unknown creature in there. When he went to get the glass case and was about to put it on he thought he saw it move a little.

He blinked and nothing happened but he had to be sure. He had a pencil situated behind his ear and tapped it lightly with the eraser bit and nothing happened.

"Masterson, what's the matter?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Uh, nothing ma'am." He said and got to work again.

He placed the glass case on it and he soon saw the egg move again and felt like panicking.

"Uh Dr. Carter, Dr. Hunt... I think we have a problem." Masterson said in fear.

The Doctor and Reinette looked in the direction he was pointing at and his blood ran cold.

"No. Get away from there!" The Doctor yelled in fear.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Reinette asked.

The Doctor looked at her with a scared look and said," The egg, is about to hatch."

"Oh dear, Masterson! Please step away from it!" Dr. Hunt said.

Masterson didn't acknowledge them; he was stuck in fear and mild curiosity. The egg started to move more and cracks started to form.

Everyone was in frozen fear with Reinette holding on The Doctor's hand and Dr. Hunt holding Dr. Carter's hand.

Masterson walked back a little and the egg's occupant started breaking the shell with spear like appendages opening it and the egg fully opened to reveal small red humanoid-spider sitting on the perch and it hissed a little. The Doctor noticed it didn't have a crested skull like the Empress had and knew it was a male.

"My God." Declan said in horror and wonder.

"Nobody move." The Doctor said.

Masterson didn't listen and walked closer to it. It looked like it was threatened and it soon jumped and latched on to Masterson's face and he screamed.

"Dear God!" Dr. Hunt said.

Reinette hid in The Doctor's chest and he held her as the Racnoss started scratching at Masterson's face and he flailing about with security finally getting out of their stupor and held their Pistols at it.

Masterson tripped on a couple of boxes and fell behind a piece of machinery. Everyone heard his blood-curled screams and they soon started to die down.

No more screams were heard and some hissing sounds came from the machine and then the sound of metal and nothing after that.

A security guard took a couple of precautious steps and looked behind the machine and he looked horrified and looked at everyone else.

"He's dead. The creature escaped into the vents." He said.

"Doctor… w-what just happened." Reinette said and let out a sob.

The Doctor comforted her and looked at her and everyone else in the room and said," It's lose in the Ventilation system, and it's only a matter of time before he finds his next meal and soon escapes into London. And it's all your fault." The Doctor said and looked at Declan with an accusing look.

"What? Me?" He said shocked.

Reinette looked at The Doctor and he had a dark look that made her flinch a little. When she had looked into his mind she saw she small dark side to him and had anger. She knew he cared a lot and had seen many things.

"Yes you! Are you daft?! All of this could have been avoided if you hadn't decided to study it and not have gotten rid of it like it should have! And now, there is an alien loose in the building and his species are always hungry and they are born hungry and it's only a matter of time before it finds it's next snack!" The Doctor angrily said.

Declan had a look of anger, walked closer to The Doctor and said," How dare you! With all due respect Doctor, and I do have a lot of respect for you. We had no idea, what so ever that this was going to happen, nor that it would hatch now. You seem to know about it why didn't you know about this before hand and gotten rid of it?" He accused.

The Doctor was about to respond but Reinette had heard enough and got between them with Chloe helping as well.

"Stop! Fighting and pointing fingers are not gong to help nor stop that thing. Now, are you two going to continue arguing like children or am I going to have to slap you both?" Reinette said sternly.

The both of them shook their heads and Reinette smiled a little.

"Good, Sir Doctor, do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do. We are going to find the Racnoss, before it could wreak havoc on the city."

* * *

The Doctor thought up a plan while Reinette looked at the building schematics of the Museum that was brought up by Declan and Chloe on the computer. She was lucky The Doctor had brought the information about what had happened since her time or else she would have been totally lost. She still was, but she was a quick learner when it came to new things.

"Alright, we asked the janitorial and security staff to seal the exits, both door and vent wise. So that vermin won't get out. We have a couple of hours until sunlight and the usual day for the museum but that won't be a problem now because I've contacted Professor Xavier and he has closed down the museum." Declan said.

"May I ask what did you tell him?" Reinette asked curiously.

"Told him some of the equipment was leaking radioactive material due to some flaws. He didn't know anything about this type of machinery and believed all of it." Declan said with a shrug.

"The Professor main line of research is Medieval history, so he's a little in the dark about this kind of stuff." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Interesting, Doctor, have you came up with anything?"

"Sure have, we lure the thing with some sort of bait, and we immediately get rid of it when it finds the bait." The Doctor said with a smirk.

Reinette thought that was a good plan but considering she had peaked into her lonely travelers mind, he has been known to accidently get people, sometimes people he knows, into dangerous situations. One's that could mean certain death but she knew he doesn't do it intentionally and he feels guilt about it sometimes.

"Sounds like a good idea as well. But we can just sedate it and place it somewhere it couldn't do much damage, like somewhere in Africa or an island?" Chloe suggested.

"I'm sorry, but that won't work. Even if it's only one the little bugger could harm a lot of people. So we have to get rid of it. But I do admire your mercy and preservation of life. There has to be a lot more people like you." The Doctor said with a faint grin.

Chloe blushed a little at the compliment. While Reinette felt something after The Doctor had said that to Dr. Hunt and she didn't know what it was. Was she feeling jealous? She shook that thought of her head, he was only acknowledging something that the real or other doctor had said.

"Now then, let's get a shift on. We don't know how long we have before it could finds its way out. Normally I say we split up like Scooby Doo but we need to stay together. Also, you lot stay here." The Doctor said the last part to the other workers.

The Doctor started walking to the door that led to the museum with the others following him. Reinette was sorta wondering what Scooby Doo was but she would have to ask him later.

* * *

All four of them walked in a corridor of the museum that held some artifacts during Queen Elizabeth's time. The Doctor held a raw piece of meat that was from a Butchers shop that was nearby. One of Declan's assistants had gone to a nearby 24 hour store and had brought it back when they were planning.

Reinette and Chloe held a flashlight to light the area more. The only light besides that was the moon light illuminating from the skylights and the few lights that were on in the museum. The only sound in there was their footsteps echoing through the hallway and sometimes the sound of The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. Reinette held onto The Doctor's arm and he would squeeze her reassuringly once in a while. T he Doctor also scanned the area every so often with Sonic.

"Wonder why my Sonic isn't picking anything up? I got it on the right frequency." He mused and checked it.

"Just what is that thing, Doctor?" Declan asked.

"My Sonic Screwdriver. My handy little tool that can do anything. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. Only thing it doesn't work with is with wood." He muttered the last part.

"Can it reclaim and get the money back for our research?" Declan asked.

"No, no it cannot."

"Oh well that's nice." He said sarcastically.

"Men." Chloe muttered and Reinette snorted in amusement.

The sound of something made them stop. Declan shown the flashlight to the source while The Doctor let go of Reinette and started walking to it. When The Doctor got closer to something, he screamed and everyone screamed and jumped in fright.

The Doctor soon started to laugh while everyone held their chest's and looked on in confusion and shock.

The Doctor had his hands in his pockets, had a cheeky smile and said, "Oh boy! That's was fantastic! Don't worry; it was an Animatronic from one of the exhibits. I love trains. And it seemed someone forgot to turn one off."

"You're horrible Doctor." Reinette said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, we can kill him later. We have to find that creature, now." Chloe said.

Another noise came from down the corridor. Everyone looked at The Doctor with un-amused looks.

"It wasn't me." He said.

The group looked where the noise originated from and soon walked slowly to the source. When they turned the corner they found the Racnoss, walking around and sniffing at the exhibits.

"Ok, we found it, now what?" Declan asked.

"We lure it with the bait."

"And just how-"

"Oi! Spiderman! Look what we have!" The Doctor yelled to get it's attention.

The Racnoss looked at their direction and gave them a snarl and looked at the piece of meat The Doctor had. It hissed at them and started to move towards them.

"Uh, Doctor, what now?" Chloe asked.

"We run!" The Doctor said and everyone started to run minus him.

The Doctor aimed the Sonic and blasted the Racnoss with a frequency. It screeched and held it's head. The Doctor then started to run after them and caught up with them.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Reinette asked.

"Used an old frequency that that they hate and it bought us some time and now it will go after us."

"Do you do this on a daily basis, Doctor?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Oh yeah, it's fun normally we have someone or something shooting at you and the adrenaline kicks in. It's the thrill." The Doctor cheerfully said.

"And how long have you been with him?" Dr. Carter asked.

"I've known him since I was a child. Popping from my fireplace and leaving. Until he saved me from… robots during a party. And it was only recently he came back for me and we started to travel." Reinette explained and smiled at the memory.

"You mean he whisked you from your own time period? Won't that cause like a… paradox or something?"

"Good wording, but no. Turns out her death was staged because I was going to get her. No problems at all." The Doctor said.

"Huh, that's rather-"

Dr. Hunt didn't get a chance to finish because she tripped and fell and everyone stopped. They looked to see that there was webbing on her foot and a couple of yards away, the Racnoss had shot webbing at her. And it was starting to skitter towards them.

"Chloe!" Declan yelled and ran to her.

"Help!" She cried in terror.

"Don't worry I got it!" The Doctor said and tried the frequency again.

It worked and Dr. Carter Reinette knew they had a limited time. She looked around and she found they were coincidently in the Medieval section. She looked around and saw a suit of armor that held a sword. She ran to it, yanked it and ran back to them.

"Watch out!" She yelled and swung the sword at the webbing.

The webbing was cut off and Dr. Hunt was freed.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Carter said.

"Y-yes I am. Thank you." Dr. Hunt said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome." Reinette smiled.

"C'mon, I can't keep this up for long, let's go!" The Doctor ordered.


	5. The Racnoss Incursion (3)

**Super sorry for the long wait of 3 months, which was due to new story ideas, college and other things. If BewareTheWeepingAngels is reading this, I'm super sorry. But now I'm on summer break and now I have time.**

 **So relax and read!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Racnoss Incursion (3)**

They all ran after getting Chloe free and the Racnoss screeched in anger. They turned another corridor and found the door that lead to the observation room.

"We're almost there!" The Doctor said.

They were about to make it to the door but the door opened and a group of soldiers poured in.

"Get out of the way!" The leader ordered.

The group got out of the way and the Racnoss ignored them and decided to attack the newcomers. The soldiers started to fire and instead of killing it, darts were fired and the Racnoss growled in anger but, it soon started to sway and was having trouble moving. A few seconds later, it slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Secure the building and make sure no more of those things are around. Get the scientists and get them to caging this thing." The Leader ordered. "Doctor, are you and your companions alright?"

The Doctor was stunned for a few moments, but got up and helped Reinette up. Declan was already helping Chloe up so he knew they didn't need his help. He didn't know who the soldiers were but if they were planning on taking the infant to a secure location and dissect it, then they were surely mistaken. But the leader looked familiar somehow.

"Yes, and thanks. Also, who are you and how did know to come here?" The Doctor asked with crossed arms.

"Seargent William Sullivan of UNIT, Doctor. My father has told me a lot about you."

"Sullivan… Is your father Harry Sullivan?" The Doctor asked with a smile, relieved that he knew the group.

William nodded and said," Yep, he's retired, he told me the stories of the times he traveled he traveled with you and Aunt Sarah Jane."

"Aunt Sarah Jane?"

"She kept in touch with my father and she helped raised me, I'm surprised she didn't tell you."

The Doctor shook his head in amusement, finding out one of your previous companions child being a part of UNIT was interesting. It also held a sad note a little, considering his companions are growing old while he still had a couple of centuries left in him before he would Regenerate. He felt sad that they would soon die soon but it was a part of life, but it was something he wasn't looking forward too, and it made his hearts clench.

The sound of someone's voice being cleared was heard and everyone turned their heads to look at Declan.

"Excuse me, yes, but... just how are we going to be compensated for all of this, we risked our lives trying to stop that thing and now the Board of Directors are going to be really angry."

"No need to worry Dr. Carter, you and Dr. Hunt have been on UNIT's radar for quite sometime, due to your fascination and experience with the Extraterrestrial and we've been wanting to ask you to join."

"Your offer sounds interesting. What do you say?" Declan asked Chloe.

"Sounds promising, I think we should take the offer." Chloe said.

Declan nodded and said," Tell whoever is in-charge we'll take the offer, Sergeant."

William nodded and said," Good then, we'll help you move your stuff to UNIT HQ. Hanson, alert the boss that their in."

"By the way, is the Brigadier still in charge?" The Doctor asked, hoping to see his old friend.

"Afraid not Doctor, he retired 3 years ago, his daughter, Kate Stewart is in charge." William said.

"Who is this Brigadier, Doctor?" Reinette asked.

"Old friend of mine when I used to work for UNIT."

Reinette had a curious look and said," You used to work for this UNIT?"

"Yep... it's a long story."

* * *

It wasn't that hard to get UNIT to hand over the Racnoss, The Doctor guessed with him being a part of UNIT before it wasn't that hard. So he and Reinette decided to take it to an uninhabitable planet. Reinette was absolutely thrilled when she found out and The Doctor chuckled as she looked outside when they landed, she had the same awestruck look as when he showed her the Earth, her smile was beautiful and he knew he would never get tired of it. The young Racnoss was still unconscious but The Doctor had soniced it and found it they only had 20 minutes left before it would wake up. So they had gotten a crate and dolly, rolled it out, opened the crate and released the restraints. After that they got back into the TARDIS and The Doctor wasted no time in leaving the planet and sending the TARDIS into the Vortex. He then turned around and looked at Reinette, who looked at him curiously on what he was about to say.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry for how your first trip went. I just wanted to give you a heads up that trips will take the dangerous side and to the safe side."

Reinette looked amused and said," If your planning on dropping me off somewhere, it isn't going to work. Considering your stuck with me, Sir Doctor. I don't mind if our adventures together will be dangerous, I've wanted to travel you since you first told me about your ship that can travel through Time and Space. And I'm not stopping now."

The Doctor smiled and said," Well Madame, you make a good point and we also had a busy day. If you want to retire for the night, the TARDIS has your room set and I assume it's the first room down the hall."

"Thank you Sir Doctor. I will see you tomorrow then."

Reinette walked up to The Doctor, kissed his cheek and walked to the hall, she gave him a smile and disappeared.

The Doctor grinned, happy about what has happened for the past couple of hours. He then decided to go to the Library to catch up on some reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is going to be the last chapter. I know it seemed short but I recently thought I should finish this and start on a sequel for this. But I'm not sure if I should make this a rewrite of series 3 or create something new. What do you all think? So if Beware The Weeping Angels is reading this, I hope did good on your story, and expect a sequel, but it will take time. I have some other ideas for other stories and college to worry about, so everyone will have to be patient.**

 **But enough of that, here is the story and I don't own the content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Reinette walked down the hall and found a door that had her name on it. She remembered how The Doctor had told her that the ship was sentient. It was hard for her to wrap her head around it, and the many other things that she had encountered so far. But she was smart and open-minded to many things, considering who she was with and what she now was doing now, she felt her life was going to be a lot more interesting.

She opened the door and gasped, which felt like the millionth time today. Her room was like her original room back in France, not from when she was a little girl, but in her adulthood. She guessed The Doctor wanted her to feel at home and not have something too modern.

One step at a time she supposed. It was best to take things slowly; The Doctor had mentioned something about culture shock.

There were also two other rooms that led into the bathroom, which looked modern but had which she remembered was a Victorian era look to it. Thoughts of what Victorian London was like started appear in her mind, she was rather impressed with what the future Queen of England did to the country, and was glad that France and England became allies, instead of… frenemies or whatever term was more useful in explaining the relationship both countries had over the centuries.

The other room was a walk in closet, the only clothes that were in there, was the dress she wore during the party, and the mask was on a shelf. Which was odd, considering she left them in the dressing room, and she also felt a small hum in her head, one that felt soothing. She would have to ask The Doctor about that.

The thought of him made Reinette smile.

Her lonely Doctor, the one person that never ceased to amaze her since she was a child. He was alien yes, but had a big heart and a good person. Although, she could tell he was hurting as well, it wasn't the Time War. Yes, she did know that, when she looked into his mind, she caught glimpses of it, including what he did at the end. Normally someone who found out something like that they will horrified and appalled. She was, but had realized their was no other way, the war was terrible and costly. But she knew not to broach the topic until a later date. She didn't know what the present thing that was bothering The Doctor, but it was very recent and she didn't want to ask unless he was ok with telling or when the time came.

But he had also captured her heart as well, and only hoped he felt the same way.

She then walked into the restroom to shower and get ready for bed, with a towel and pajamas in hand. Before hand, she had went back to the wardrobe room, because The Doctor had called from the Console Room to tell her he forgot to mention to get some Pajamas. She had slyly asked if he wanted to help, which got a long period of silence, and then a hoarse no, which got a laugh out of her. After she got out, she took a look around the room and made a note to decorate it as well. She then got into bed, and found it quite comfortable.

She soon started to drift off, wondering what adventures her love and her would go to next


End file.
